Deja Vu
by Macahol84
Summary: A little future fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"This was a good idea," Rick nodded. "We'll split the list. I take the first half? You take the second?"

Kate scrunched up her nose. "I take the first and last. You take the middle," She smiled.

Rick just chuckled. "Deal." The two began making their phone calls and finished twenty minutes later.

"Alexis is coming with Jake, Debra, Tyler and also Mark," Kate smiled. "I talked with Megan. She has a late class but she'll come as soon as she gets out. She'll even bring Lee."

"Ok wow. Alexis is bringing her own party," Rick laughed. "Thomas said he and Dawn could come. He said we'll be surprised with how big Leslie has gotten, how smart Brandon is, and how we shouldn't say anything about how big Dawn is," Rick chuckled as Kate's eyes lit up.

"She's really close to having that baby isn't she?"

"Yeah but she still has like another month or so," Rick shrugged. "I called David but got his voice mail. I think he was with Aiden and Anna. Poor boy."

"It's not his fault that Rebecca works a lot," Kate defended.

"I know," Rick laughed. "Should we call Ryan and Esposito?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yes, I'll call Esposito. I know how you and Ryan like to talk."

"Ha ha very funny." Rick stuck his tongue out at her walking into his office. A little while later Kate wandered into his office.

"How's it going?" She whispered seeing him still on the phone.

"Ok good, good. Listen Kate just walked in," Rick couldn't keep the smile out of his voice when he said her name. "Yeah, alright. We'll see you later. Bye." Rick hung up the phone. "They're coming."

"Esposito too," Kate laughed. "Are we crazy for doing this? For getting everyone together?"

Rick shook his head. "Nah. We're spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never crazy."

"Oh my," Kate sighed. "You're still quoting that movie?!"

"It was funny! And a favorite in this house for a while," Rick chuckled. Kate shook her head and moved to the stairs heading towards their bedroom.

"We're crazy," Kate restated inside their bedroom.

"No we're not," Rick defended moving around getting ready. "When else do we get to have everyone together?" He question pulling her into a hug.

"You're right," Kate sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "But you realize we're going to have 25 people all over here?"

"We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well we could always sneak out," Rick quickly responded. "Go to dinner. We could debrief each other." Kate's smile turned into a full laugh. "Déjà vu?" Rick questioned.

"Just a little," Kate laughed.

* * *

Sitting in one of the wing chairs in the living room, Kate took in the sight around her. Her best friend Lanie was currently chatting with Jenny, Ryan's wife. The two had gotten married after dating for three years. They had the "American dream" life with two children. A boy, Ethan, and a girl, Aimee. They were Ryan's pride and joy.

Kate smiled as a girl walked up to Lanie. That was Mackenzie. She showed Lanie her scraped arm. From what Kate could hear Brendan, Lanie's son, had pushed his sister. Lanie let out a sigh and excused herself from the conversation with Jenny to inform Esposito what their children had done. Ryan took Lanie seat and slipped his hand into his wife's. They were an adorable couple.

Kate laughed to herself as she thought about her two friends. They revealed they were in a relationship at Ryan's engagement party. Apparently they had secretly been together for years, but hadn't told anyone. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Kate walked over to the door.

"Thomas," Kate smiled and seeing Lee behind him. "Lee you made it too. Where's Megan?"

"Oh she ran into Dawn in the lobby. She's giving her a hand carrying stuff up. This is only the first trip," Thomas chuckled. "David's there too. Aiden and Anna are running up the stairs with David right behind them. Rebecca will be here soon. She stopped at her apartment to change."

"I'm just helping out Mrs. C," Lee smiled. Kate couldn't help but laugh. _Mrs. C. _It was a simple name she had adopted and it grew quickly to be a term of endearment.

"Thanks for letting me use my old room Kate," Alexis smiled coming down the stairs. "If Tyler doesn't get his nap he turns into a real bear."

Kate looked towards the stairs. "It's not a problem Alexis. Look Thomas just arrived."

"And David is coming up the stairwell," Thomas added giving Alexis a hug.

"What about Megan, Dawn, and Rebecca?" Alexis question hugging him back. "Hi Lee," She waved.

"I'm here. I'm here," Dawn sighed as she waddled into the foyer.

"Me too," Megan smiled walking in behind her. Kate laughed at the scene before her. Soon four more bodies went running by.

"I think that was-"

"The kids," David huffed walking through the door. "Aiden and Aimee spotted Leslie and Brandon as we got to the top of the stairs. They found more energy and took off again," He chuckled. "Hey Alexis," He smiled giving her a hug. "Is Mark here?"

"Yeah, he's in Dad's office with Jake and Debra," Alexis nodded towards the office door.

"Well don't just stand in the foyer all day. Go mingle," Kate laughed closing the door behind them.

"Wait!"

Kate froze and looked out into the hallway. "Rebecca! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too," Rebecca sighed. "I have no clue how you used to do Mrs. C. I feel like I'm barely there."

Kate nodded sympathetically. "I used to have those feelings too. But then it all evens out eventually. C'mon in. Everyone's just getting settled."

Rebecca made her way past Kate as she shut the front door. Kate let out a sigh at the 23 other people currently occupying her apartment. Rick slipped beside her and pulled Kate closer to his side. "It's something isn't it?"

Kate looked at her husband and placed her arm on his that was currently resting across her stomach. "Yeah. Everyone that we love and care about are all within our apartment right now." Rick chuckled hugging Kate closer to him.

"Mema! Papa!" A chorus of children shouted out rushing across the apartment enveloping Kate and Rick in hugs. Kate couldn't hold back her laughter as she bent to take turns hugging each of her grandchildren. The kids each took turns showing Kate and Rick the different things they had to share before going back into the apartment.

"_Mema, I lost a tooth. Mema, I got an A+, Mema, I missed you," _Kate chuckled. "These things I know already. Just once I'd like to hear something new."

"I'm tired," Rick sighed.

"That's new." Kate started laughing again.

"Déjà vu." Rick laughed with her. The two quietly slipping into their own world as their children, grandchildren, and friends looked on with love.

* * *

_A/N: FINISHED! Ok so I started it as a little story and it kept growing. There are a few little references in here. One to a movie, a few to friends. Now if you wouldn't mind please push that button right there and leave a comment =)_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quarter past midnight when Kate's cell phone rang throughout the silent apartment. Almost asleep she answered the phone 'Beckett'. There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Kate could feel herself falling back asleep.

"Mrs. C?" A soft voice caught her attention. Sitting up in bed, sleep was quickly leaving as Kate glanced at her screen trying to determine the caller.

"Yes," She answered cautiously as she waited for a clue as to who was on the other end of the phone call. She heard the person sniffle before they continued.

"I know it's late, but I didn't know who else to call. You're the only one I know who's done this before."

Kate nodded her head as the pinned the caller. "It's okay Rebecca. Where are you? I'll come so we can talk."

Rebecca raddled off her current location and hung up the phone. In a few minutes a cab pulled up and Kate exited walking over to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Tell me what's wrong," Kate encouraged. Rebecca had tears in her eyes as she recalled her evening with David that end in a fight. Kate nodded as she listened to the story.

"How did you do it Mrs. C? How did you go from being with your family to having to run your team. I love my work but I also love my family. I feel like I'm being pulled it two different directions."

"It's hard. I'm not going to lie to you there. Being detective is a difficult task. David was too young to remember when I was a detective. You miss a few birthdays, a soccer game or a dance recital. But it helps if you leave work at the precinct. Make sure that when you are home, you really are home. Don't let your mind be at your desk going over a case. And if you can, leave before bedtime. You'd be surprised how much tucking your babies in can help clear your mind."

"I hope David can forgive me."

"Why wouldn't he forgive you Becca?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Anna lost her first tooth today and I missed it. I said some horrible things to him. God I'm such an idiot. "

"No you're not," Kate shook her head. "You're a mother but more importantly, you are human. Everyone's emotions get the better of them every now and then. If they did come out at some point we'd really have a problem. I'm sure that David's already talked with his dad and that Rick claimed him down."

Just then Rebecca's car radio went off. "Detective Castle, what's your location?"

Rebecca smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to get that."

Kate chuckled and held a hand up. "You don't have to explain to me."

Rebecca gave her location and turned to Kate. "My partner is going to be coming shortly." Kate nodded and waited watching Rebecca. There was still more on her daughter-in-law's mind. "What was it like working with your husband?"

Kate smiled. There is was. "It was," Kate paused trying to think of the right word. "Interesting. By the time Rick and I had decided to try an official relationship, we had already gone through all the steps of a normal one. We had fights, and make-ups. We'd argue and finish each other's sentences. In a way we become each other's best friend. Now don't get me wrong, I still needed my alone time. But it helped having someone who understood how my day went without having to ask. After I was promoted to Lieutenant, Rick stayed home more. He understood my job required something different from me and that if he wanted to be helpful he had to stay home. He made it his job at the time to greet me when I arrived home and help me unwind. He continued writing and when he would be away on a tour, David would to take over. He used to say it was his job as the oldest to look out for everyone, including me."

"I guess sometimes never change," Rebecca smiled feeling lighter then she had at the top of the hour. A woman walked up looking between Rebecca and Kate.

"Commander," The detective nodded towards Kate. "Castle," the detective nodded towards Rebecca.

Kate shook her head and addressed the detective. "I'm not your commander any longer, Sarah. You can call me Mrs. Castle now."

Sarah simply shook her head. "No ma'am. It wouldn't be right. You earned your right to be a Commander. I feel the need to honor that right."

"If you insist," Kate said on a sigh before looking at Rebecca. "Are you good now?"

"Yes, thank you," Rebecca moved quickly and hugged Kate before anyone else showed up.

"It was nothing. I'm glad you called me."

"Me too," Rebecca smiled.

"Just remember, he's just looking out for you. His father was the same way," Kate laughed as she got into a cab and gave the driver her address.


End file.
